


Metal & Stones

by MissMeggie



Series: Metal & Stone Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Biospecialist - Freeform, Boarding School, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Mission Fic, Romantic Gestures, Secret Marriage, Undercover as a Couple, Ward isn't Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye cannot figure out why Ward and Simmons are so comfortable undercover together and it's right there staring her in the face the whole time. Slighty different Hydra AU Ward is not Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal & Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel_marvel8154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_marvel8154/gifts).



Coulson calls them all into the briefing room. Fitz and Simmons are busy babbling of over each other about Sonic Reductions or something or other that Skye doesn't care to pay attention too. Skye herself trails in behind Ward May comes into the room via the other direction.

Coulson claps his hands together and turns to face them. "Okay gang new mission. We've located what we believe is the housing and training outfit for Hydra's newest and youngest operatives. It seems that our contacts on the inside Agents Morse and Hunter believe that the extra resources would be useful as they need a scientist and operative to foster a particularly gifted students. These students have yet to show any true loyalty to Hydra and as such we believe that Ward and Simmons might be able to nudge her back over to good guys while gathering Intel on how Hydra's training and intake operations work."

"Wait let me get this straight. You want Simmons and Ward to go undercover within Hydra?" Skye asked. She was trying not to laugh.

"Yes as a married couple." He affirms.

Now she does laugh. "Seriously!" Simmons looks a bit hurt by her reaction for someone reason. "She cannot lie and that man is a robot, if inter agent marriage is even allowed how would they be remotely believable?"

Ward steps and leans on the briefing room table. "Because we have to be. Simmons won't need to lie as long as she lets me do the talking and memorizes her cover as for me…well I can fake it."

"Why I can't join the mission? I could be fake married." Skye justifies.

"Oh you will be a part of it while they're mentoring and snooping bases you will pose a maid and be our eyes in the dormitories. Agents live amongst the students." He stops and hands Ward and Simmons packets. "Your background info. I'd suggest spending some time together to familiarize yourselves with the info and iron out any quirks you may find in your covers." Coulson advises.

-/-/-/

Skye stands outside Jemma's bunk where they have shut themselves up. "Hey give them a bit being fake married isn't easy especially to someone as uptight as Ward is bound to be but you don't see me pouting about not being on the mission do you? And Jemma is basically the other half of my brain at that." Fitz points out nudging her toward the common area.

-/-

"Well most of our cover is the same as the real thing so there's less to trip you up. We met in Paris how cliché I hate Paris." He complains.

"I'm aware Darling." She sighed. "Did you see Skye she laughed at us."

"She doesn't know we're married Jem." He said without glancing up to the see the worry line he knows is creasing her brow.

"That's not the point…Oh Bollocks!" She whined.

"What?"

"My dress is horrendous." The fact he can hear her disgust makes him look up from the file.

He takes the photo shopped picture from her and what he sees makes honest laughter bubble out of him. He just can't resist the urge to tease her. "It looks like one of your mothers doilies procreated on your body. Is that a cape?" he brings the picture closer for inspection.

"I think it's a bloody bolero jacket." She leans across the bed they're sitting on to snatch back the hilarious yet horrible photo. He can tell she's considering the pros and cons of burning it.

"I'm pretty sure that is just May's idea of a practical joke. We can use our actual photo if you want. I would even have Helix delivered for you and some of the plants. We may as well take some time to act married for once."

"I can I pull this off Grant? I mean what if Skye's right what if I cock the whole thing up and it ends in a horrid explosive bloodbath?" She cocks her head at him as she bites her lip in worry. It's a totally ridiculous insecurity and yet it melts his heart just a bit.

He tries to lighten the mood. "Can you pretend to be married to the man you're actually married to? I don't know seems like a stretch Baby."

"Grant I'm serious!"

"So am I Jem. You don't give yourself enough credit. You are easily the smartest person Sci-Ops has spit out in at least ten years. You can do this Jem. "He leans over and kisses her lightly.

She nods kissing him again. "You're right it's just mission jitters. I said I wanted more in field experience I just have to commit and go with it."

"Worked out pretty well for you last time." He smiled at her. "I've got your six Jemma. Always."

"My six is my back right?" She clarified.

"Yes, Dear…" he laughed dryly to himself.

-/-/-

The bus takes off from The Playground and they land in New Jersey of all places. Far enough from suspicion but close enough to the city to maintain needed contacts. As Grant and Jemma drive up the hill to s downright huge Tuscan style mansion Grant gives into the rare urge to pout. "I don't like people and I especially dislike young ones."

"I know but I have got your six too Darling. It'll be fine. Though do try not to glower at our foster spy okay?" She takes his hand in reassurance and kissed his knuckles before letting him go.

"I guess it'd be counterproductive, the glowering I mean. If Skye rents me an economy car again I'm going to pour coffee on her laptop." He said acidly. She just smiles indulgently at him. Typically it bothers him but for now he lets it ride. As she is no doubt tolerating his tantrum/

"Ready?" he asks her. She nods and they engage their comms by locking their jaws and then Jemma activates her broach camera. "As I'll ever be." She said coming around the car and retaking his hand.

-/-.-

"They're on line Sir." Skye reports when she hears Ward knock. She looks up to watch Jemma's feed. She's looking nervously at her feet. "You got this Simmons." She says into her comm trying to be supportive. When the door opens a man with a receding hairline and slight paunch answers. Skye gets busy running facial recognition on everyone Jemma's camera picks up. Because she's busy doing that it takes her a minute to realize that Ward is holding Simmons hand as they open the door to their quarters. He looks perfectly at ease leading Simmons around and that glittering band on her hand damn…. She knows they're meant to be married as part of the cover but it's just plain weird.

-/-/-

Grant listens intently to who he believed to be the much talked about John Garrett. His wife Raina explains their work weeks and set up of the house parent detail. There are a dozen kids six girls six boys to three sets of house parents. Each Agent taking on the mentorship of two students best matching them.

He takes in all of the info not really concerned that apartment upkeep is on them until he sees the giant hole in the living room wall. "What in the blue hell did you get me into Grant Douglas!" Jemma hisses out at him seeing the dishelved apartment. "So we'll fix it, it'll be fine. Take off that broach we're going off line. We gave Skye ahead start I'm not getting you caught." He commands.

"Did she just use Ward's name? Like his full given name?" Skye asked.

"You have a hit or two on the faces." Fitz redirects her.

-/-

Jemma sighs dejectedly. "I used your name." She hands him the broach cam.

"No one heard you. It's fine." He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "But what's my name?" he brushed his thumb down her jaw it sent warm little sparks skipping along her body. "And unlock you jaw and disengage. Breathe, I can feel your nerves." He instructs gently.

"Our names are Trevor and Diana Holland, I'm sorry I'm so antsy."

He shrugged. "We're fine. Judging by that hole I'd venture that this was Morse and Hunter's place first?" Grant said gesturing to the wall with a wide grin.

She speaks as he ventures further into the apartment and Jemma stays rooted in place. "Those two give married agents a bad name. As if you and I would ever take to throwing things or physicality or whatever caused that hole."

"Nah but you did burn a hole in our carpet with collapsible laser grid thing." He calls from the bathroom.

"It was a tiny fire and I apologized!"

He returns to her side in short order. "I'm going to get our things. Look around… it's tiny so there shouldn't be anyone lying in wait but watch for traps." He stepped up and kissed her and moved to walk back out.

She caught his arm. "I'll just await your return in case… just in case."

"Okay."

-/-/-/-

Grant wakes the next morning to cheery light filtering through gauzy curtains. The bedding is different too. Bright geometric shapes. Clearly Jemma had already set about making the place homey. Even going so far as to do so without waking him.

He gets up and walks barefoot though the kitchen and dining area to the front living room where he finds the things to fix the wall with a note stuck to said wall. "Fix it! I had a delivery of supplies apparently. I'll be back. I love you Jem. Di Your Wife!" He smiles at the most honest sign off she could find.

He chuckled She'd get there eventually She always did. Jemma took any challenge she was given and mastered it just to spite you at times.

-/-/-

As Jemma drove back to the New York City apartment they were using as a SHIELD satellite base she mused on what her "supplies." Couldn't be anything science related all of her lab materials and space was provided by the cover at least for the time being. She had all and sundry for the cover already procured.

She glanced down at her wedding band. It was her real one. A simple band of round diamond set in rose gold. She never got to actually wear it. The main reason being their marriage was a rather well-kept secret. If you added in that she used her hands constantly in work or that Grant wearing his on an OP was both dangerous and somewhat defiant because it made his one true weakness obvious and that being married to a fellow agent no matter their specialty or rank was clearly forbidden. It was best they not wear them.

Although that was not an issue within Hydra apparently. The ring is an odd almost foreign weight on her hand but she's glad to wear it if only for the novelty and feeling of rightness. The people on the busy street had no idea who she was or who she belonged to but being able to advertise for once felt nice.

They had gotten married just out of their respective academies totally on a whim. In Italy standing on the Spanish steps in jeans and tee shirts with the Trinita Del Monti in the background the priest presiding not capable of speaking a lick of English. Grant had to translate the vows she was meant to promise. The memory makes her smile as she finds a tiny piece of curb to jam her little car up against.

She climbs the stairs of the walk up cursing Diana Holland's choice in heels the entire way.

She knocks and Fitz opens the door and gives a low whistle at the sight of her attire. The dress is a simple red and black color blocked one with a zipper running up the back. It's not immodest… it's a tad short and a bit tight but it fit her cover. She couldn't figure out why he was staring. She wants to fiddle with her hair a nervous habit but it's coiled into a bun at the base of her neck.

"What Fitz!?" She said exasperated.

Fitz smiled "You look gorgeous Jem. I'm surprised he let you out of his sight."

"Christ Fitz we have been married Ten years He's gotten quite good at the space thing." She whispered in case Skye was present. She was a fairly new agent and wasn't trusted with the information just yet. She tries not to fidget. "Besides, I left before he woke. My delivery?"

"Ah yes the Demon." Fitz acknowledges.

"She's here!" She darts around him delighted at the prospect of seeing her baby.

He shouts into the back. "Coulson! She's here for the demon cat."

"Finally! Simmons if you do not take Ward's decidedly romantic gesture off my hands you will be fired." He said walking in as May held a perfectly docile Siamese cat.

"She isn't really that bad sir. She's just unsure of new places. "Jemma justifies taking the cat from May and petting her.

"She peed on the fake fichus and destroyed a roll of toilet paper and drug it all around the place." Coulson tacked on.

"It's a demon. Ward made it into a Jemma protecting demon!" Fitz pointed out.

She kissed the crown of Helix's head. "Her name is Double Helix not demon Leo and Grant did no such thing. She and May get on well."

"She scratched me!" He exclaims.

She eyes Fitz critically. "Did you torture her with the laser pointer again?"

"No. Maybe…I get bored without you okay! "He confessed.

"Where's Skye?"

"Sitting in the surveillance van disguised as construction truck outside the Hydra compound." Coulson provides shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Alright. According to what I retained of the orientation Grant has morning work outs with his cadets, takes a break to grade tactical exams in that time Bobbi, Raina, and I get the kids to see if any of them are applicable to the sciences. Grant gets them back for pliability training neither of us knows what that is per say as SHIELD doesn't employ it. Then evening training before last meal where they then retire to their room for studying. There isn't much leisure time within Hydra. I really must get on I left Grant to deal with a damaged wall and my first class takes place at noon."

May smiled at her. "What?"

"You keep saying Ward's name as though you've missed saying it."

"I have." She agreed.

"Skye still hasn't figured out the validity of your marriage. We're letting her puzzle it out as a fun learning excursive." Coulson said.

""There is no real legal validity Fury erased it remember?"

"Rings are just metal and stone kid but you still keep the promises. It's valid." He comments in return.

-/-/-

She walks into the apartment but can't locate Grant. She can see steam rolling out the open bathroom door. She walks over to stand into the doorway still holding Helix. She stands perfectly still waiting until he sees or sense her. In the meantime she enjoys a view the bus gives her little opportunity to appreciate.

He stops mid head scrub and looks over his shoulder. "Jem?"

She complains. "Damn it! I didn't even breathe."

"Cat gave you away. It's that fruity flea shampoo I can smell it."

"Freak of nature is what you are." She teases him.

"Love you too baby." He retorts quickly.

"Skye can hear us." She mouthed. "My comm is off Jemma."

She rolled her eyes as he pulled her into the shower with him. "Grant! I have class!" She tries and fails to escape his arms.

"Bathroom acoustics screw with transmissions. Plan for lots of shower sex." The cat yowled at the hot water and jumped from her arms.

"Grant don't get me wet! Let me go! You inconsiderate man sending me to my first Hydra class looking like a drowned lab rat!" she rails as her wretched shoes get wet and she's misted by the water bouncing off his back,

He nods. "Oh I air mailed Helix to you but I'm inconsiderate?"

"You mailed her? "She was momentarily aghast.

"Essentially, your mom drugged her beforehand she is fine. I like the dress. Red is your color I think Simmons." He said running his gaze appreciatively over her.

"Flirt!"

He kissed her. And let her go. "Only slightly damp see."

"Bloody shoes, I hate them. Thank you for ruining them." She stepped from the tub. "Nice arse by the way." She said removing the shoes as she stepped out the door.

"What was that Simmons?" Skye asked.

"Practicing familiarity." She recovered with a wince. She pitched the shoes into an empty closet. Where they would stay for all bloody eternity.

"Heard you didn't she? Make her work for it Jem." Grant called out voice fading in and out with the water.

"The students?"

"Oh yeah, one of ours seems she can be turned toward Shield. Her name's Calla as in the lily. Smart as whip like you but has some rage and snark. I like her. The others, jury is out."

-/-/-

As Skye sits in the van now accompanied by Fitz she thinks of all the things she's heard. The flirtations when no one was around and the way their conversation never faltered or got tense. Simmons could get Ward to use full sentences. It was odd.

Too easy.

She was utterly confused. "Why'd he send for her cat Fitz? Its thoughtful hell fucking sweet even. Ward's not sweet."

"To give her a bit of comfort on the mission I'd think if she's at ease it's simpler for him." He said without looking up from the latest what's it.

-/-/-/

She's not there too snoop really she's not but curiosity gets the best of her. The apartment opens into a cheery living room with comfortable looking furniture despite the huge patched over hole in the wall. The blue fleece blanket on the back of the couch is perfectly centered but the TV is left on obviously by Ward. She moves further in eying the photos strewn about. They have to be photo shopped because in one Simmons is sitting in Ward's lap and he's laughing genuine head thrown back laughter. In another they stand together on the Spanish steps smiling brightly. Their wedding bands glint in the light. They look happy and young. Seriously Simmons looks twelve.

She moves to the kitchen where Fitz had told her to leave the dwarves in a cabinet for Jemma. On the table is a fruit bowl filled with random items. Car keys, boxing tape, a cat toy and what looks to Ward's "Wedding Band." There's a cereal bowl in the sink but everything else is spic and span in the pretty yellow kitchen. As she goes to put up the DWARVES Skye is mentally commending them on their commitment to the con. They by all accounts look to be blissfully married.

The white board on the fridge catches her eyes it reads: "Eat, Sleep, Work, Love you, Repeat!-G"

The note shows detailed thinking on Ward's part but his cover's name is Trevor. He'd signed it G. She lights up by the new mystery she snoops further into their bedroom. Jemma's desk is pin neat but Ward's clothes litter the floor.

She goes into the bathroom accidently freeing the cat. "Shit!" She darts between Skye's legs and curls up on Ward's discarded silky basketball shorts. The cat looks at her with a sense of victory. She rifles through the medicine cabinet. Every bottle of ointment, pills, toothpaste, and birth control pill is neatly and precisely placed.

Birth control. That's odd. There are no condoms they aren't doing it. Maybe she just has period trouble.

She can hear someone approaching but only when it is too late. And like that he's there all Ward like in the door. "Feeling nosey? Put everything back as you found it Simmons is more anal than anyone I've ever known. I will pay for it which means when this is done so will you?"

"Holy hell make some freaking noise! Are you dating her?" He doesn't answer her but deflects interesting.

"You need to place your stuff and leave my fake home." As she walks out she can hear. "Damn cat…Stay outta my favorite shorts. I'm not your mother my stuff is not yours stuff you feline nuisance."

Yup still Ward.

-/-/-/-

At her first class its clear to Jemma that what they're teaching the kids is the basics for the centipede project and seeing if any of the students can think outside the box enough to stabilize and lengthen the lives and bodies of their soldiers much like Jemma had before SHIELD had fallen. She doesn't give them enough to fix the problem because Jemma Simmons is dead thanks to Skye's wipe down. They are close to tripping over the answers themselves.

Grant is right Calla is smart she has keen critical blue eyes she hides behind dark hair. She has quick confident hands and the answers always lingering on the tip of her tongue.

Jemma likes her too. Her other student Orson has a darkness to him that's deeper than Grant's she teaches him because it is required but otherwise keeps a distance.

-/-/-

Skye is sent in to search the other apartments and dormitories to find more Intel. Ward and Simmons are meant to be guarding the entrances and exits but when she hears the piano downstairs she's distracted.

She journey's part way down the stairs to sit on the step as the melancholy music floats up to her. She can see Ward playing the piano. Jemma sits next to him her arms looped through one of his her chin rests on his shoulder as she watches him while he plays. He plays rather intensely as is everything with Ward.

Simmons kisses his shoulder and Skye is at least moderately sure they're together. At least physically. Ward looks down at her at the sensation of the kiss. "What?"

"Just happy is all." Simmons answers and Ward smiles. He untangles himself from her to reach around her to the other keys and plays them before resting his hand on Simmons hip. "I'm gonna give all my secrets away." Simmons murmurs along softly. The stair creaks beneath Skye's weight and the playing abruptly stops.

Ward and Simmons' eyes both snap up to her Ward's stormy expression would be frightening if she didn't know him and Simmons is looking at her like she'd interrupted something private. She feels oddly shamed.

"I'll help you search Garrett and Raina's quarters. I don't trust him." Ward said unraveling from Simmons to get to his feet and the woman looks slightly bereft.

"Grant." He shook his head a fraction of an inch.

"Guard the back in case some of the kids take the back way."

"Yes, of course right!" Simmons gave a forced smile.

-/-/-/-

They had a mid Op brief the next day in the city but for now Grant is perfectly satisfied to spend an eternity with Jemma straddling his lap wearing his dress shirt and the moonlight shining in her hair. She makes no move to initiate sex but that's not really the point. It's mostly her favorite way to think things out and use him as a sounding board. He'd talked her out of a third PHD this way and she'd talked him into joining him the field.

"Raina is close to perfecting the formula. I get the need of new blood but these kids are too young to know anything." She's thinking mostly out loud be he interjects occasionally.

"Guinea pigs?" he asked as she laced their fingers together pinning his hands to the bed.

"Nooo…You'd use trained agents." She tosses the idea aside.

She leans down to kiss him and he takes it deeper only to have her freeze up on him. He knows she hits on a thought. He whines just the slightest. "Tease…" he complains.

"What if they're sick?" He brows crunch down it's cute.

"I don't follow."

"The soldiers eventually go to shit anyway right? If they take children and promise them the world and healthy lives then they have an endless supply of subjects and they're already degraded so you can pinpoint the issue sooner." She climbs off him. "Skye wake up in that bloody van I need you! I need medical records check on the following…. Orson Cride Calla James, Tempest Holy…"

She finishes the name list and then curses. "Bollocks."

"What?"

"No digital files…" She sounds slightly defeated.

"Must be all old school hard copies. Smile Jem, B&E's are fun." He smirks at her.

"There's something really very amiss in your definition of fun love…

"Come back to bed…" He tosses back the cover for her.

"Shut up Skye…" She mutters as she walks back to him. His comm isn't engaged he can't hear their audience of one.

-/-/-/-

When they go break into Cybertek's failsafe offices he honestly can't believe what he sees. She's in an honest to God cat suit and he truly can't complain what he doesn't understand is…. "Why the purple beret Jemma?"

"Fitzy built me an explosive into it! Multifunctional and fashionable."

"God help me." He murmurs helping her down from the fire escape and into a Cybertek's window.

Grant dispatches the guards and they search the place. "Think I found it Grant." She stands before a door with a hands scanner.

"Skye? I can you crack a print scanner for me?"

"Two shakes of a tail feather Simmons and…you're in go… go…"

Sometime later…

"Pay Dirt! Jem what's Hyponastic Left Heart Syndrome? Calla James has it." He asked shining his flashlight on the file.

"Her heart is on the wrong side of her body…it's fatal." Deep concern colors Jemma's expression.

They go through the rest of the students files and every one of them has something threating or fatal.

She crumples to the floor in the middle of the files. "I didn't want to be right Grant… I really didn't I just what are we doing? I joined SHIELD because I wanted to save lives make changes discover cures… I can't help any of them! HYDRA just uses them!" There are tears track down her face. She looks so tiny sitting in the floor with papers spread around her.

He does what he does next because she's his wife first and she's his priority.

=/=

The kiss is tentative and soft it shocks Jemma at first but when his hands reach up to cup her face she kisses back. He breaks the kiss to kiss her forehead and down the line of her nose. He gingerly removes the exploding hat with a dry laugh. His fingers slide through her hair as he returns to kissing her mouth. He pushes her to lie back.

"Grant…" She tries to head him off knowing exactly where they're headed. She knows her husband his favorite method of comfort when she cries. They're on a mission and now is truly not the time. The guards could wake or Morse and Hunter could interrupt.

All of those very rational solid reasons to stop fly out the window when his teeth capture her bottom lip to tug slightly and he rips her cat suit to shreds to get her out of it. Who can rip that stuff! Seriously apparently her man can.

Well if that's the way this is going down then that's fine with her but he's replacing the suit. As he pulls the torn remnants of the garment away from her body she scrapes her nails down the chiseled line of his abdomen to capture his belt buckle.

He gives an impatient half frustrated half affirming growl. An honest growl. Maybe they should break their no sex on the missions rule more often judging by the tension radiating off him. She undoes the belt and he stops her. She gives her own plaintive growl. He picks her up and lays her on an old dusty paper strewn desk. She leans up on her elbows to watch him drop trough. "Thought you'd prefer not to have carpet burns. He climbs on top of her it's not the most graceful but it gets the job done.

"You have on too many bloody clothes." She complains working her hands under his shirt to find the warmth of his skin and the hard planes of his back and then he sliding into her body and she can't hold back the satisfied groan that rumbles out of her.

The shallow slow rhythm he's set is meant to drive her crazy and it does. She has her bottom lip clamped between her teeth as the sensations build. The tightness and fullness and the heat he creates in her clouds her mind and she tries to be quiet fully aware that at the very least Skye might be listening in.

Grant braces himself with one hand and anchors her to him with his other arm as he sets a suddenly more driven and desperate pace. He must sense her need to make noise because he leans down and kisses her slowly catching any little sound she night make. The pace becomes more frantic and releases her to reach between them and work her clit he sends her over the edge. "Oh…Unh…" She moans rather loudly but still holding herself together.

"Jem stop holding back and just ride it out." She nods and leans up to bury her face in the side of his neck and cries out as the orgasm rolls on and on. Her tightening around him forces his own orgasm.

Afterward he collapses on top of her with a muffled. "Goddamn." Falling into her hair.

"We should…" She starts.

"More often…definitely more often…"

"Because that was…"

"Pretty damn good. He finished.

"Hey you just pulled a Fitz finishing my sentences and all." She laughed.

"Must be the proximity provided by the OP helping us sync up more."

"What are we going to do?"

"We take Coulson all our Intel…get the kids and our other agents out and blow Garrett's operation to hell…"

"Well that's a plan…" She said unsure.

"With real explosives baby!" He said gleefully.

"Lovely Grant sounds lovely Darling." She said sarcastically. She paused suddenly realizing she was still very much naked. "You tore my clothes off."

"You're Welcome." He said perfectly proud of himself.

"I have nothing to wear Grant!"

"Packed you extras in the Go bag over there just in case." He got his feet pull her to stand as well.

"Of what?"

He shrugged pulling up his pants. "Anything."

-/

"I heard them!" Skye shouted entering the city apartment. "I heard them having sex!"

"Welcome to my world." Fitz muttered from the couch as he tinkered with Sleepy. Jemma's accidently left him in the sink and Ward had washed him.

"It was awful and creepy and… and oddly intriguing but very, very wrong."

"Skye unless it is pertinent to the mission I don't care." Coulson said.

"It was in the middle of the mission!"

"Ha Jem owes me twenty smackers." Fitz said. "Easy money." He chuckled to himself.

"They had to have broken some high and holy SHIELD rule and I get nada from any of you! None of you even bother to feign shock." Skye said beside herself. "May come on… back me up."

"I'm his SO not his mother." She said and walked away.

-/-/-/-

They sit in an old 1940's style diner Jemma loves.

"So when Garrett couldn't gain access to our OP he did the next best thing. He baited us with innocents." Ward said. "I still like the explosives idea but Jem kabashed it for the kids safety we go in and forcibly remove Garrett and his second." He spears a bite of Jemma's French toast.

"No way Raina's actually loyal to him. She's too shifty. You won't like that Grant it has cream cheese-"he promptly spit it out. "In it." Jemma finished leaning against him.

"Okay Simmons you're on student extraction Ward you and Lance take Garrett. Morse takes Raina."

"Yes Sir." They parrot in unison

-/-/

Jemma takes the kids on a "Field Trip" to the bus and after a pretty hard won fight with the now unconscious and mostly robotic Garrett. He sets the C4 to blow the place sky high once he has Garrett secure then he belatedly remembers he left his wedding band in the fruit bowl. He rushes back upstairs to grab it and runs back down seconds before the mansion explodes. The force of the blast slams him to the concrete.

-/-

"The mission was successful but Ward is mildly injured."

"How mildly?" Jemma hedges as exits to lab to meet Grant's transport vehicle on the cargo ramp.

"I'm not sure. Hunter was with him."

She waits as his SUV pulls up and he gets out she can see he's moving with a hitch in his side. "How bad?" She asked shouldering some of his weight. "If you lie and say you're fine Grant I swear-"

"Broken ribs, sprained wrist, I think I broke my right hand and a concussion. I tasted copper."

"Bloody idiot went back in for a piece of scrap medal seconds before the place crumbled." Hunter tattled as Bobbi helped him into the lab and up on to the table as well. She sits Grant up there beside him and gets ready to work. But she is so mad, so mad at Grant.

Just because you'd rather forget that we're married and razz him because went back for his ring it doesn't mean he's an idiot it means he's a romantic idiot which is more than I can say for you." Bobbi said.

Grants hedges. "You can yell at me Jem. Just don't bring up Istanbul."

She'll bring it up if she likes thank you very much. "Istanbul is the reason you have no spleen and yes you need you're spleen if you're ever in hemorrhagic shock you are sorely going to miss the extra blood supply that might of kept you from dying but no you had to go to bloody fucking Istanbul." She rails at him.

Grant tries and fails to make light of things. "You and Fitz can build me a new one; you shoulda seen all the doodads inside Garrett,"

"I Plan to examine him thoroughly later." She snipes.

"Not too thoroughly I hope… come on Jem that was funny."

"It was crude."

"You gonna fix me up with your back turned?" he asks and she whips around and advances on him.

"I'm mad at you; I told you nothing goes kaboom." She said beginning her neuro exam. "You take needless and reckless chances with your life. It's just metal Grant. Follow the light please."

"No, it's not and we both know it. It's the only thing that stands as proof you're my wife." He places the ring in her free hand and she feels like crying. She stops and kisses his forehead. "It never stops being scary."

"Love you Jem."

"Back at you."

A gasps emits from just behind them. "You're married? No way? Like forever married?" Skye asked.

"Well I'd hope." Grant answers smiling at Jemma.

She returned to fixing him up. "Ten years strong this June." Jemma said.

"I totally thought you were just bang buddies. Weird! Did you almost get divorced for throwing yourself out of a plane Simmons?"

Jemma can't help but laugh at her gossipy tone.

"Horribly loud and impassioned argument in the life boat and some make up sex and all's well that ends well."

"Jemma Simmons Ward did you just kiss and tell?" Grant teased smilingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for Biospecialist Forever for her graphics for "She's Burning Trilogy." She asked for romantic fluff I hope I delivered. If you guys liked this I might do some more within this verse just let me know.


End file.
